


Disciplining Emily

by 7ksc7



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7ksc7/pseuds/7ksc7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal is tired of Emily dating new guys. He feels she does it to spite him. But sees this as his chance to be more than a father. But a lover as well. Animal instincts take over once the discipline begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplining Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't find a Cal/Emily mature fanfiction anywhere so I wrote one. Let me know what you think. The ending was more rushed than I anticipated but it works.

Lie To Me Sex Fanfiction  
Cal Lightman/Emily Lightman

After no luck of finding this pairing in any sex fanfics, I decided to write my own, the beginning is based off one of the first few episodes in the 3rd season. Enjoy. 

Cal is just arriving home from a day at the office. Expecting to find Emily home alone, or out with her friends, Cal arrives home to find she is not alone. Cal opens the door, and sees Emily and a boy, whom looks a bit older than her. 

Cal: What’s this? Who’s this?  
Emily: Dad, this is my boyfriend.   
Cal: Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND…|  
Emily: Yes Dad, my boyfriend, Liam.  
Liam: It’s nice to meet you sir, I’m a fan of your work.  
Cal: Are you now. Well get out of my house, why are you hanging around my daughter?  
Emily: DAD! You can’t do that. We were just studying for our Chemistry test next week.  
Cal: Studying is over, get out.   
Liam: I…I’ll see you at school, ok?!  
Emily: Ya, uh, sorry about this.   
Liam: It’s ok.   
Cal shuts the door in Liam’s face before he gets a chance to say anything else.   
Cal: You brought a boy into my house?!   
Emily: Ya, it’s my house too Dad.   
Cal: I’m the grown up. You’re grounded Em.   
Emily: DADDDDD. You can’t do this. 

Emily storms through the kitchen, with Cal right behind her.   
Cal slaps her on the bum. 

Emily: Dad, what are you doing?!??  
Cal: You seem to like switching between boys frequently. To mess with me, I’m sure. Liam, William, Willy….so that’s what you want. A willy.   
Cal grabs Emily by the wrist. And begins walking to the arm chair. She reluctantly follows, partially being pulled there. Cal stops and looks at her. 

Cal: I’m sorry Em.   
Emily: For what?  
Cal: For having to discipline you.

Cal pulls down Emily’s pants in a second. Revealing her cute pink underwear. But something about it was different.

Cal: A thong? A thong Em, really? Well aren’t you just the little Slut.   
Emily: No, it’s not like that. 

Cal pulls Emily to him as he sits down on the couch and bends her over his knee. Cal secretly enjoying himself, after having eyed his daughter for so long since his divorce with her mother. Disciplining her would be a way for him to enjoy himself but not go overboard. Or so he hoped he could keep his wants in check. He admired her cute little butt, before raising his hand and spanking her. This got a reaction from Emily, a painful cry. 

Emily: Dad, stop it, you’re hurting me. I’m sorry. 

Cal continues to spank his daughter, watching her butt cheeks jiggle as he slaps them. They began turning a light red. He started to spank her lighter. He was so in his own little world he didn’t notice Emily biting her bottom lip and starting to squirm. 

Emily was confused. She had never felt this way about being disciplined before. Let alone by her father, even if it was out of the ordinary for him. She could feel herself getting wet, and becoming overwhelmed by these lustful feelings. Her body was betraying her. She was horny. She wanted sex. But her mind was telling her no. It’s her father, that’s wrong. Taboo, gross. 

Emily: Dad, please stop, I’ve learned my lesson. I’m sorry.   
Cal snapped out of his own little world.   
Cal: Right, well I better not catch you bringing home any more guys, understood?  
Emily: Yes, Dad. 

Cal let Emily go, and as she slowly got up, her hand grazed over her father’s forming bulge. Cal thought it was just an accident and was going to ignore it until he saw his daughter’s thong becoming darker. She was wet. Bloody Hell, Emily was getting off on it. 

Emily wasn’t quite sure why she grazed her father’s bulge, well she knew she was extremely horny, but at the same time she meant to do it but also didn’t. Embarrassed, she starts to blush. She doesn’t want her dad to see her blushing so she reaches down to grab her pants, her back turned to her father. Her butt facing him. 

Cal instinctively grabs her waist and pulls down her thong. 

Emily: AHH, DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I’M YOUR DAUGHTER.!

Cal reaches his hand under her and feels his daughter’s wet pussy. He starts to massage her clit. 

Emily’s mind shuts down and her body takes control. Overwhelmed with the feeling, she gives in.

Cal pulls off Emily’s shirt. And unclasps her bra. Leaving her naked. He starts to caress her barely B cup boobs and rubbing her nipples harder between his fingers. Emily lets a small moan escape.   
He quickly undoes his pants, and lets them and his boxers drop to the floor. Leaving his shirt on. He then grabs hold of his own dick and puts it between his daughter’s legs. Just sitting outside of her pussy. He grinds it against her pussy lips. Emily bent over doggy style on the couch. 

Emily: We can’t do this… what about Gillian, what about Mom. Besides this is wrong.   
Cal: But it feels so right. Besides what they don’t know won’t hurt them. I bet you’re just as good if not better than your Mum. 

Cal pushes the head of his penis into Emily’s tight pussy. Emily gasps as he tries to push it in. Once in he starts going slow. But grabs her tits and squeezes them. Making Emily moan and relax. She starts to push herself into his dick. Cal than grabs her hips and starts picking up speed with momentum. Faster and pushing deeper into Emily’s tight wet pussy. Emily begins to moan in ecstasy. She knows it’s wrong but like her dad said, it feels so right, literally. His big cock in her tiny pussy. 

Emily: OH YES DAD!  
Cal: Mmmm Em, your pussy feels so good. 

Cal grabs her hair and starts fucking her harder.   
Emily arches her back and lets out a silent moan. Her eyes practically rolling into her head. She had only been with a few guys before but she could tell her dad was already the best. 

Cal puts one hand on her ass and slides his thumb to her asshole. He starts to push his thumb in. 

Emily: No, Dad, stop. I haven’t…..

Before she could finish his thumb was pushed deeper and he was still pumping his cock deep in her. She was cut off by her own moans. 

He stops briefly and lines his dick up with her asshole. He then slowly pushes it in. Emily squirms, she still had her anal virginity, it was super tight. She had tried to finger her butt once but was too tight and never tried again. Cal pushes his dick right into her ass after some time. Started with just poking the head in and out till he was able to make room for his dick. Then he slides it right in and pushes in deep. Emily moans. She is kinda surprised she enjoys this. Her dad fucking her in her tight little ass. She relaxes and lets him continue. He starts to get faster and faster. Even deeper into her ass. Emily lets out a big moan. They continue to fuck for a bit before Cal pulls out and sits down. He grabs Emily by the waist and pulls her on top of him. They line up his dick and right into her pussy. Then he starts to fuck her. Emily taking over, bouncing up and down on her father’s dick. Her tiny frame next to his large frame. Emily has already had 2 orgasms at this point. She didn’t think her father had this much stamina at his age. Cal then rolls her over onto her back after 5 min or so. And just starts fucking her pussy as fast as he can in missionary. He knows he’s close to cumming. Emily is just moaning like crazy. Quiet moans, load moans. Squeaky moans. Even some “oh yes’s”. Emilys titties just bouncing as she gets banged. Cal goes even deeper and tries to go even faster before finally cumming. He pulls out and shoots his cum all over Emily’s stomach, chest, and even some on her face. This was easy since she is fairly small in size. 

They clean up. But now act awkward towards each other.  
Cal: Um, ya, sorry, not quite sure what came over me. 

Emily: Ya, ok. Its cool. 

Neither regretted what just happened. But still weren’t sure how to process what happened. They both became animals in heat and spent a good hour having taboo sex.


End file.
